Never Say Never
by CourtyPie
Summary: When Dean loses Sam for the second, and perhaps final time, what will he do now? Is his deal still intact or has it been called off due to our youngest brother's death? Later in the story Dean tags up with a female hunter to kill Lilith.
1. His Death

**"Come on, Sammy. Please.."** Dean sobbed, his heart breaking before his very eyes. He held Sam's body, rocking it back and forth as if that would help him to relieve the pain in which would now come for many months.

The lifeless corpse did not stir, eyes closed and all. Dean let the tears fall, not caring who saw because this was his brother, his baby brother, his best friend... dead. Oh, there would be hell to pay when he paid a little visit to the crossroad bitch.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Bobby, who also had tears trailing down his face. "Let's go, son." He spoke quietly, and picked up Sam with Dean helping him. Together the two men placed the body in the back, Dean sitting alongside it. How the heck did he manage to keep failing at protecting his only family left? Life was messed up, and so truth be told so was he. Now he had nothing to live for, and hopefully the deal was still intact.

Dean groaned as he realised he still had two weeks left until his bills came due. Bobby seemed to be talking, though Dean was hardly paying attention. He gazed down at his baby brother's face, trying not to choke up over his silent sobs. _Why am I still alive? Can you not see I deserve hell right now? _Dean mentally pleaded with Bobby, who was saying it wasn't his fault at all. _Like hell it's not!_


	2. I Can't Live Without Him

(thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it... )

**"I could've been there, Bobby! I should have been there, to protect him! That was my job, I failed!" **Dean roared at Bobby, eyes brimming with tears. He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying again. It had been now two days since Sammy's death, and apparently it hadn't been his fault at all. Oh, how wrong the old hunter was. Bobby stared at Dean, not saying anything for a few moments.

**"So you gonna blame yourself for ya mother's death? These things happen, Dean. Maybe it was Sam's time to-" **Before Bobby could get his last words out, Dean had thrown a punch at him angrily. Bobby stumbled back, eyes widening in shock at Dean. The younger man turned away from his father's old friend, hiding the pain and grief which was clouding his mind heavily.

Dean hit the nearest wall, biting his lip hard. **"I am nothing without Sam... I sold my soul for him! Now I'm going to hell, with what? Mere memories? No... no." **He breathed lividly, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. Despite Bobby's protests, he went outside and got into the Impala. Heading to where it all started for him.


	3. We Know A Way

Dean parked the Impala by the dirt road, getting out and slamming the door. He dug up a small patch of dirt, creating a hole. He got out a box and slid numerous stuff into it, including his picture. Covering it up, Dean waited for the bitch to appear. While he waited, he thought of how he had promised to keep Sam safe; how he said that he'd get to have a normal life once this was all over. He heard a pop behind him and turned to face the newcomer, expecting to see a red eyed demon. But Dean did not expect to see... his father and mother, standing side by side.

A confused look crept onto Dean's face, as his mouth hung loosely. **"Wha-bu-how...Mom? Dad?"** He found his voice at last, gazing in awe at his somehow real forms of his parents. Mary walked towards him first, arms outstretched. _"We are... so proud of you..." _She whispered, Dean falling into her arms. He buried his head in her shoulder, breathing in the scent of his mother. She smelled of heavenly gardenia. Dean looked up at Mary, his eyes desperate and confused. **"I tried, Mom... I tried so hard.. to keep him..." **

Mary put a finger on his lips, causing him to grow quiet. She kissed his forehead and stepped away, beaming at her eldest son. John was next, he opened his arms to embrace the son who he had put so much on his shoulders. Dean rushed into his father's arms, holding him and never wanting to let go. _"I am so sorry, Dean... I never wanted this for you... the pain, the heartache, the sacrifices... we know a way to save you from your deal..." _John whispered, much to the shock of Dean.

(Again, thank you the reviews... hehe I tried to leave this chapter as a cliffhanger...)


	4. What The Hell?

(Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to get Chapter 4 up, been having problems!)

_We know a way to save you from your deal..._

Dean found his voice, clearing it to speak up. **"How? Please tell me, I need to know. So my deal's still intact?" **Before either Mary or John could answer their eldest son, darkness totally blanked him out. It could've been possibly several hours before he woke up, only to notice his surroundings completely differed to the one he had been accustomed to last night.

Wait, last night?! Dean opened his eyes fully, inspecting his new environment. He realised he was in a motel room, and in a rather uncomfortable bed. Very confused but still remembering the so very real events of before, Dean wasn't quite sure if he dreamed about his parents or if someone got to him before John could tell him how they were gonna save him... and if his deal really was still intact.

Knowing he couldn't call Bobby after their incident the previous day, Dean stumbled out of bed only to hit the corner of a bedside table. Kicking it angrily, he viewed the small wound on his hip. With no shirt on, it made it easier for him to quickly tend to the bleeding cut. Entering the bathroom, Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror. He certainly lacked any colour in his face, and he didn't seem as hungry these days so losing weight was becoming his new diet.

_What the heck happened last night? Was I dreaming about Mom and Dad? No, I couldn't have been. I know I definitely left Bobby's, he'll back me up on that. So who dragged me here? Who doesn't want me to be saved, from my possibly still intact deal?_


	5. How He Died

_(This chapter was merely to explain how Sam died and the new demon in town as well)_

Dean splashed his face with the tap water in the bathroom, sighing as he stared into the depths of the sink. Sam was dead, all because of him. If only he had been there, to stop it all.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sam threw a punch at Emros, who seemed to be an entirely new kind of demon. With very bright green eyes! By the looks of it, Dean's little brother was winning the fight. However, when Sam turned his back it was to be his downfall once again. Emros crept up behind him, just as Dean arrived with freshly baked apple pies for the both of them. "SAM! MOVE!" Dean yelled urgently, but alas it was too late. Emros grabbed Sam's neck, and snapped it. Causing the poor lad to scream in pain before he collapsed to the ground, his breathing fading rapidly.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Dean started, against his will, sobbing again. He just couldn't live without his brother, which would always be his strongest weakness. **"I'll avenge you, little brother. If...it's...the...last...thing...I...do." **He muttered, punctuating each word with a fist on the wall. By God, when Dean faced the demons he'd make sure they'd regret every ounce of their demonicness and wish they had never been born.


End file.
